here Without You
by aniely
Summary: Here Without You  Já fazem três meses...  Eternos três meses...  Sem ele...  Talvez não fosse eternamente...


**Here Withou You**

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

_Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito._

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam_

_Elas desaparecem agora, enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto._

Os gritos agoniados do demônio ecoam pelo galpão abandonado. Fecho meu pulso acabando logo com aquilo. O corpo cai inerte ao chão, já não mais possuído. Respiro fundo. Minha cabeça dói.

-Você esta bem? – a voz doce dela ecoa ao meu lado.

Concordo com um aceno de cabeça enquanto limpo com a mão o sangue que desce de meu nariz.

-Vai embora Sam, eu limpo isso aqui!

Sorriu triste para ela. Às vezes acho que Ruby lê minha mente... Como _ele_ fazia... Fecho meus olhos com força e respiro fundo.

Três meses sem _você_... Três meses e eu ainda finjo estar vivo... Três meses... Meu Deus... Como?

Saio do galpão e entro no Impala. Seu cheiro ainda esta impregnado aqui. Tentei mudar algumas coisas, como Ruby me aconselhou, mas, não adianta. Eu olho para trás e vejo você sobre mim. Olho para o banco passageiro e vejo você dormindo. Olho para onde estou e lembro de você dirigindo com aquele imenso sorriso no rosto.

Quanto mais se pode agüentar sem seus olhos verdes?

Talvez em sonhos eu os reencontre...

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite só existe você e eu._

Entro no quarto do Motel em que estou hospedado com Ruby. Esta uma bagunça aqui! Acho que ontem à noite eu e ela exageramos... Ruby é muito... _Fogosa_! Sorrio de tal pensamento.

Você também era assim...

Não, você era melhor! Sento-me na cama. Você não era fogoso, você era sexy, _caliente_, você era meu! Deixo-me cair deitado na cama, fito o teto. Você era simplesmente Dean Winchester!

Sabe, se fechar os olhos consigo sentir você sobre mim... Sua respiração batendo em meu rosto. Acho que se me esforçar um pouco mais posso ouvir suas palavras em meu ouvido... Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelos meus olhos.

Dean... Volta...

_The miles just keep rolling_

_Is the people leave a way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as be we go_

_A distância continua aumentando_

_Enquanto as pessoas deixam de se falar_

_Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada_

_Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo_

Espero que a Ruby demore muito naquele galpão. Realmente preciso desse tempo sozinho. De novo!

Ainda com olhos fechados e deitado na cama me concentro nas nossas noites juntos. Preciso poder voltar pra aquele tempo. Não pode estar tão longe assim... Nada é tão longe... Mas... Dean...

_-Sammy... Eu amo você..._

Sua voz ecoa em minha mente, rouca e sexy. Tudo em você é perfeito! Era... Não sei... O tempo não define isso ao certo... Espero que isso passe... Ou não... Não posso te deixar morrer em minhas memórias também!

-Eu também te amo, Dee... – sussurro ao vento e realmente desejo que você possa ouvir, mesmo do inferno...

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite, somos só você e eu_

_-Ahh...__Sammy...__ – _você gemia sob o meu corpo com os olhos fechados_ – __Mais...__ – _você implorava com_aqueles_lábios pornográficos_ – __Isso...__ – _dizia enquanto te tocava_ – __SAM!__ – _gritou quando chegou ao ápice.

Eu lembro... Lembro de seus gemidos... De suas caretas... De seus olhares... Seus sorrisos... Lembro de VOCÊ!

Porra Dean! Eu não agüento mais viver sem você... Seu egoísta filho de uma mãe! Que diabos tenho que fazer para te ter de volta? Hein? Responde-me merda!

-DEAN! – grito agoniado – Dean...

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá_

_Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

_-Você parece criança às vezes, sabia? – falou doce enquanto acariciava o outro._

_-Cara, a gente acabou de transar e você me fala isso? – perguntou sorrindo maroto._

_-Vadia! – retrucou._

_-Idiota! – sorri abertamente subindo completamente sobre o corpo deitado do outro._

_-Eu te amo Sam... Nunca se esqueça disso! – disse acariciando os cabelos do mais novo._

_-Nunca! – deu um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro – E eu também te amo!_

_Nisso ambos se beijaram. Logo Dean inverte as posições e fica por cima do mais novo. Pára o beijo e sorri safado. Acaricia o rosto do mais novo. Voltam a se beijar. Iriam se amar mais uma vez!_

-DEAN! – grito me sentando na cama.

Suspiro. Você parece sempre com um sonho, certo? Sempre uma lembrança! Sempre distante... Dean...

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite garota, somos só você e eu._


End file.
